Life in Ako's appartment
by Gabriel-of-the-ninth-gate
Summary: Yaoi, NaxNe, SasxGa, and others. Naruto lives in an apartment with a few others, together they share alot of good and bad moments. Each are wrapped up in their own story. When the worst seems to happen, will they make it or will they be stuck with no hope
1. Start of School and troubles

Disclaimer: o (depressed) sigh no, i don't own any thing. *Cries eyes out* Hey! get back here your the only thing i own!

Naruto: *jumps into neji's arms* Did you see those eyes! they rolled away!

Neji: *leans into kiss naruto gets ran over by a blind gabe.*

Naruto: GABRIEL!

Gabe: I didn't see a thing!

*SPLAT! Naruto and neji turn to look right, Gabe looks left*

Gaara: Sasuke, I think you just stepped on an eye.

Gabe: ! O_O

**Note: So I went back and read this and sadly it made me angry, I was a retarded writer back then. So I went back and fixed it, adding more, taking away the spazz parts. I hope it looks and feels better. Tell me what you think!**

Ch 1 (edited)

'

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'

"I'm not late!" Came the words of a blonde haired boy setting straight up. He slumped back down into his pillow. Snoring happily.

In another room a white hair girl sat up a stretched. Yawning she got up and went to the bathroom. After coming out, She checked the chart for morning showers. She wrinkled her nose. 'Perfect way to start the day. Shika and Haku.'

On her way down the dark hall, she walked past a boy with sunglasses. Nodding, he walked down to the kitchen. 'At least Shino's awake.'

She came to a door painted white, she twisted the golden door knob and only got the door open a few inches. She reached down and felt for whatever was blocking the door; It was a shoe and judging by the size it was Zabuza's. She grumbled and walked in, a pair of dark blood shot eyes watched her as she walked up to the bed. She nodded to Zabuza and lifted the shoe. "These stay by the front door."

Ignoring the annoyed glare she shook Haku softly. He opened his soft brown eyes. He sighed softly and nodded, sitting up. The girl looked at the two as she left, two complete opposite but complete lovers. "Oh, and Zabuza, if you're going to shower with a Haku, make sure it's under 20 minutes."

With that said she left and walked farther down the hall. Haku was red, and cold Zabuza was a little warm in the cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around Haku. "She's catching on."

"Told ya' " Haku said getting a towel and clean clothes. "Now let's hurry up, Ako-chan said she was going to make breakfast."

Ako walked down another hall and knocked. She shook her head at her stupidity, Shika didn't wake up to a knock on the door that was to simple. Ako wrinkled her nose as she walked in and saw the mess of clothes scattered every where.

Walking up to the bed Ako shook the slim black hair boy. Nothing, She called his name. Nothing. She picked up the other and shook him. "SHIKAMARU!"

She let go and he flopped back on the bed, snoring. She looked at him in annoyed wonder. "The square root of pi."

"1.77245385." Shika said opening an eye. "I'm up alright?"

"Thank you." She smiled. Ako left the room and came to the kitchen. She nodded to Shino. "What should I make?"

"Eggs and rice?" Asked Shino in a soft voice. Ako agreed and set about cooking.

As Ako worked Shino sat and watched. When the food was close to done Haku, Zabuza, and Shika walked in. A few seconds latter Rock Lee walked in from the front door sweaty from exercise. He nodded and walked to take a shower.

Ako left to wake the others. Letting Shino and Haku take over and set the large table.

Naruto heard the knock and chose to ignore it. 'Bad choice' Ako thought as she walked in.

The next thing he knew he was shook like a sapling in a hurricane. Finally, he sat up and growled fiercely, until he smelled food. He got up and was changing even before she left. Choji was easier to wake. All she had to do was say 'food'.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Shino watching the food. The table was set and every one there were waiting. Zabuza was talking to Rock Lee. Haku leaning against the bigger senior happily, the larger man had a protective arm over his shoulder. Naruto and Choji walked in at the same time. And every one began chowing down.

Naruto sat there watching every one enjoy Ako's meals as much as him. He had lived there 3 years and never missed a meal made by her.

Ako was tall and slim. Her strange white hair was long and in a loose braid right now. Her sharp olive eyes watched every one as they ate and talked. She watched Haku and smiled a knowing smile.

"Haku." The pale boy looked up. "Just a thought, but did you know Zabuza and you have been together for two years next week?"

Every one was quiet suddenly, Haku blushed red. Zabuza just smiled. Every one congratulated them and returned to eating.

The blond knew Haku was proud of that, because his last boyfriend, a real creep, had broke up with him on the eve of the first year they were together. It had crushed the soft boy hard. Zabuza held Haku's pale hand and smiled.

Thinking back on history; If you would've met Zabuza back before Haku you would have took one look at him and ran the other way. Naruto wanted to, thinking back and shuddering. Zabuza was cold and cared less about what he did. Yeah, he was a lost soul before Haku came along. It was even funny about how they had met.

"Naruto, hurry up and eat. It's getting cold." Choji said with a mouthful of food, jaring Naruto from his thoughts.

...first hour

Naruto grumbled, he was trying to finish his math assignment. The math teacher was very strict about his homework. And right now, Naruto needed a miracle, and fast. Finally he stopped to rest his trobbing brain. He looked to see the others in his class.

To his right was Shika, left was Choji. In the row ahead was Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura. The row a head of them were a new kid named Gaara, the jerk Sasuke, and his friend Kiba, and interestingly Neji.

Neji was part of the rich family, so they usually went to top notch academies, well besides Hinata. The fact that there was a prodigy though in his class was interesting though.

"Stop day dreaming and finish your homework." Shika mumbled.

"Easy for you to say….." He grumbled.

...2nd hour

Naruto and Gaara had this hour together so they were paired together for English. They sat across from each other as they were working on a paragraph to hand in.

Naruto looked over the new student, Gaara had blood red hair and sea foam green eyes. Around his eyes was black eye liner, giving him panda eyes. He wore baggy black jeans and a gray T-shirt that said 'I get pissed off when people read my shirt'.

The guy was really quiet only offering small pearls of wisdom. So when he asked about Shino Naruto was surprised. Gaara looked down at him. God, he hated being short. "I saw you walk in with him and thought you knew him."

"Oh, yeah, I live with him." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. He looked up when a shadow crossed him and froze. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Shut up Naruto, what's your name Princess Panda?" The black hair boy asked. He wore a blue T-shirt and gray baggy cargo pants. Sasuke was the prep, the jerk, and all around asshole in Naruto's opinion, it didn't help he was always being out done but the black haired jerk. And Sasuke made it impossible to compete for Sakura, a pink die hard Sasuke fan girl.

"Who are you talking to?" Gaara asked looking around, Naruto nearly burst out laughing.

"You, you black eyed freak." At that moment the whole room grew quiet. The only sound was the clock ticking, Kiba was smirking. Wait...when did he get there? Naruto did a double take at the almost canine teen.

"..." Gaara shook his head with a slight smirk. He turned, it might have pissed off Sasuke, if it did he didn't show it. He just snorted and left. But Naruto knew that the other wasn't done.

...Lunch

Ako, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Shino, Gaara, Choji, Shika, and Rock Lee sat at the same table. The group was suprised when Ako came walking up with Hinata, a shy young girl. Ako had swung by on lunch break and had brought them all their lunches. She was kinda a mother hen in that aspect of always watching out for the group.

Hinata was a daughter of a wealthy man and she was likely to inherit the money when she grew up. Today she wore a large brown coat and a white knee length skirt. she wore a pair of brown platform sandals, and had her hair cropped short.

While they were eating a young man walked up to them. Hinata was the first one to see him and blushed, getting overly self conscious. He was average hight with long hair pulled into a pony tail, his blue-silver eyes looked at them all decidingly.

Ako was next to notice him, with a quick look she took in his blue button up shirt and blue jeans that pooled around a set of black K-Swiss's. He stopped still. "Hello, Neji is it?"

"Um, yeah." He said, He took a quick glance back the 'Popular' corner. There was the groupie girls waiting for him to get back. And Ako smiled s fabulous reassuring smile.

"Well, we've got one seat left next to the left handed Naruto." Ako said. Hearing his name, Naruto looked up and faced the handsome Neji. "You don't mind slowing down on eating do you Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and moved over for the other boy. When Neji sat down Naruto resisted a sudden (and strange) urge to touch Neji's hair, it was a long silky looking sheet of black that seemed almost inviting. Ako broke his chain of thought. "Neji, this is Haku, yes 'she' is a he, his boyfriend Zabuza, don't worry he won't bite, the one who's sleeping is Shikamaru, we call him Shika, the one stuffing his face is Choji, and the one spacing off is Rock Lee. The one with sunglasses is Shino and next to him is Gaara, and I'm Ako. And this timid brunette..." Ako said putting a hand on Hinata. "Is your wonderful cousin, Hinata."

Naruto had to smile, Ako was an ice breaker no matter what.

..Ako's

Naruto sat wondering about school and other things. It was the third week of school and It was driving him nuts. He looked at his growing pile of homework and wondered if he could shove it down Kiba's dog's throat. He rubbed his shin where it had once bit him. It was a valid excuse wasn't it?

'Knock Knock.'

"Come in." Naruto sighed turning away from the pile. Rock Lee walked in. "Yeah?"

"Want to come to practice?" Rock Lee asked. Naruto thought about that. "Haku's taking me and you, if you want to go."

There was a strange note in his voice. Naruto smirked. "Ako asked you to take me?"

"Yea, sorry, do you still want to come?" Rock Lee looked ashamed. Naruto didn't blame him, he was the punk and didn't really get along with people outside his group of friends at school.

"Sure." Naruto pulled on a orange coat over his black tank top. Knowing Ako would make him go to socialize, she should really worry more about Shika, but then again, shika was somehow a genius.

"Off we go. To football practice. YOSH!"

...Football field

"Hey, Naruto." A cool voice called quietly. Naruto looked up to see Gaara there. "My brother dragged me here. He's talking to Mr. Gai."

"Well, well, well. Panda freak and Dumb ass." A smooth low voice calls. The look and see Sasuke. Naruto jumped up suddenly surprised.

"Look Gaara, it's the an annoying dodo bird." Naruto gasped pointing at Sasuke. Gaara smirked. "Aren't you suppose to be extinct?"

Maybe not his best insult but hey, he wasn't expecting the jerk to be around.

"Well, Nerduto I think the only thing that should be extinct should be you." Sasuke growled.

"I'm a nerd but you got a clam shoved up your ass." Naruto came back.

"You don't have a clam, you've got Gaara for that. Just like your sick friend, what's his name Faku?" Sasuke sneered. Haku, who had appeared next to Gaara froze, the brown eyes filled with tears.

"You bastard!" Naruto jumped at Sasuke and the two started fighting. Gaara joined in and Haku was about to but was caught by Zabuza, who had heard the whole thing. He shook his head and moved to grab the other boys.

Zabuza, Kankuro and Haku pulled the three apart. All three were restrained but the still cursed at each other. Haku was having a hard time keeping Gaara to hold still. One of Gaara's eyes were smeared and his hair ruffled, his lip was bleeding.

Naruto was going to have a black eye and there was a cut on his face. His coat was only half on and was trying desperately to get free of Gaara's brother. Sasuke had a bloody nose and one hand had bloody knuckles.

"What's going on?" Came a cold deep voice, they turned to see Itachi standing five feet away. His blood colored eyes swept over the scene. "Let go of my brother, Zabuza."

Zabuza shoved Sasuke away. "Your brother needs to learn when to shut up."

"Be quiet Zabuza, me nor Sasuke care what you say, Let's go Sasuke." The Senior growled turning away. Sasuke flipped them off before fallowing.

"You alright guys?" Came another voice. It was Rock Lee. He pulled off his practice helmet. Haru had let go of Gaara and walked over to Zabuza. "I saw the whole thing, So not cool."

Zabuza wrapped his arms around the emotional Haku. And Naruto spat at the ground as he was released by Kankuro.

...Itachi's car

"What were you doing?" Itachi asked coldly. As they got in the car to head home.

"Naruto started a fight." Sasuke said simply. He hated this, stuck in a car, with Itachi, and in a very bad mood. But for some reason, he was unhappy about the look in Gaara's eyes. The way they turned cold and wouldn't look at him as he left. Lately he had been trying to all but demand the others attention that had been the only reason he had gone up to the other.

"Are you even listening?" Were the words to pull him out of his thoughts. He glared at Itachi. "Nope, that was a stupid question."

'God, he's worse then Dad.' Sasuke thought, he looked out the window, it was going to rain. Fun. Getting trapped in a house with Itachi. Suddenly, a fist fight with Naruto didn't seem to bad.

...Ako's house.

"Whow, it's cats and dogs out there!" Ako said coming in the front door. Haku and Zabuza were in the kitchen making hot chocolate. Every one was gathered around the table. Rock Lee and Shino got up to help the girl out of three coats and a poncho. "Mmmmmmm, Haku, that smells good."

Suddenly, the power went out. Three...two...every one counts...One. Lights blink back on thanks to modern generators. Ako sat down and hummed to herself. "Why don't we invite over Hinata and Neji?"

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because they probably have nothing to do. Both their parents are out of town. Come on guys they're just like us too." Ako said solemnly. Shino (who never says no to Ako) handed her her cell phone from the soaked coat. "Tank ya."

She dialed the numbers quickly. It rang and some one answered. "Hello, is Hinata there?"

...Hinata's house

Hinata picked up her room phone after the butler said it was for her. "H-hello?"

"Hinata?" A voice asked.

"Yes, w-who i-is tha-this?" Hinata asked, Neji appeared in her door frame.

"This is Ako, you want to come over? We're serving hot chocolate and hanging out up here." Ako said in a cheery voice.

"Um, hang on." Hinata stuttered and looked at Neji. At the moment he wore his work-out clothes, a silver tank top and grey sweat pants. "D-d-do you w-want to go to Ako's house? They've got h-hot chocolate and j-j-just h-hanging out."

Neji shruged his approval and walked away to get dressed. Hinata smiled bright, she turned back to the phone. "Yes, we would l-love to come, th-thank you. S-see you soon."

'Hmmmm, Naruto.' Neji thought getting in the shower. He had seen him at the football field. And when he jumped Sasuke, Neji smirked, the smaller one had some fight.

Neji would never admit it but he had some pretty wet dreams. And the blond boy was in the center of them all. He was slightly bi, but no guy had got to him like that. It probably had to be the way the other acted. It made him do a double take at the teen.

He had sat at the lunch table to get away from the fan girls that would constantly just stare and bother him. He was surprised by the other's attitude, his can do attitude and the way he never gave up on anything.

He got out of the shower, and walked to his room. He selected a pair of black boxers, black low pants, and a white tank top with a blue eagle. He grabbed a black jean coat and walked to Hinata's room. She stepped out wearing a brown shirt with green vines wrapped around it, a pair of brown Dickies, and brown shoes. "Ready to go?"

...Gaara's house...electricity is out...

"Hey, Gaara, as much as I know you love dark areas, you think we could go over to Naruto's?" Kankuro asked through the closed door. He still had on his face paint and was fidgeting with his cat eared hat. There was shuffling and the pale teen stepped out.

"Fine." Gaara said. He had been feeling over his bruised lip and eye. And trying to get some thoughts straight. But his brother and sister (who was out with friends) had meet Ako and she had given them a all time pass to her house.

He hoped that this was a good distraction from his battling thoughts.

...Ako's...20 minutes later

'Knock..Knock...Knock.' Shino opened the door to two totally soaked people resembling Gaara and Kankuro. Ako laughed as Gaara's eyeliner had bled making him look more like a KISS fan. Gaara tried to clean it up but didn't get it any better.

Finally, Ako stood up. "Oh, fallow me before you paint your face black."

Gaara obliged and fallowed the white haired girl to a near by bathroom.

"Here." Ako said handing the dark boy a black eyeliner. He wiped off his make up; he was about to apply a new layer when Ako lifted his face up to the light, startling him slightly. "We better treat that first. Naruto got banged up pretty bad too. I nearly killed him when I found out he was fighting. Not that I can blame him though."

As Ako pulled out a first-aid bag. She put some alcohol on a cotton ball and Gaara flinched. "Just look at me. Maybe not the perfect sight but it'll keep you occupied."

Gaara smiled, that's when he noticed a small white scar under her eye. She swiped the cotton over his swollen eye. He gasped but the pain seemed farther away. He saw a small cut scar on her lower lip. "There, Just dry it off and go on with life."

"Thank you." Gaara said putting on the make up. "What happened to your eye and lip?"

At first Gaara thought she wouldn't answer but she smiled. "War scars, from way back when."

"And your nagging on Naruto?"

'Bing! Bing!' Came the ring in her pants pocket. She pulled it out. She answered. "Hello?...Yes this is."

...Sasuke's house...power out also...

Thunk!

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke howled knocking into the couch. "Itachi! fix the stupid lights."

"Sorry," Came the cool voice. "Don't know anything about generators."

"Well, CALL SOMEBODY!" Sasuke roared. He plopped on the couch. His brother walked to the bookcase, using his droid as a flash light (nifty little app) and pulled out the phone book. He flipped it open and dialed a number.

"Hello, is this electric fast?" Itachi asked. "I've got a back up generator that hasn't kicked in yet, and I'm kind of left in the dark, literally...my address is XXXXXXXXXXXXXX. okay 16 minutes? Thank you."

Gaara, Naruto, Rock Lee, Kankuro, and Ako drove down the street. Kankuro was racking his brain, he had begged Ako to come along, thus dragged an unwilling Gaara along. "I know I heard of this addy."

"Well, we're here. Rock Lee, grab the tool box." Ako said, Rock Lee saluted. It was usually just them working repairs and fixing things but Naruto and everyone wanted to hang out.

"Yosh, ma'am."

…..

Itachi sighed as he heard Sasuke pace in his room. Someone knocked on the door, he hopped up walking to the door eagerly. Itachi opened it to hear:

"AKO! THIS IS ITACHI'S HOUSE!" Kankuro gasped seeing the person open the door. "I remembered! Freshman party!"

Gaara took off his brothers strange hat and stuffed it in his mouth. "Sorry, he doesn't know when to shut up."

"Hello." Itachi looked over to see a white haired woman with olive green eyes. "My names Ako. You called about a generator?"

"So you're Ako, the leader of the misfits?" Itachi asked looked her over. His glare challenged her lopsided grin.

Naruto smiled, Ako didn't care. She always said she was called worse for doing bad things; she said extending a stable home to people wasn't a bad thing. Even now she smiled and wrapped an arm around Rock Lee.

"Hey, these misfits are going to save you from the dark. Unless you want us to leave?" Ako said sounding sad.

"Itachi, let them in." A angry voice came. Sasuke appeared, he was peeved. Not happy for the revelation but he would deal with it if it meant light and power. "I'll show you where the generator is."

Ako fiddled with some of the switches. Clucked her tongue and fiddled a little more. "Rock Lee. Go flip the breaker real quick."

Itachi watched Lee walk off to the breaker. Gaara walked up to the Senior. "May I use the bathroom?"

After receiving a sharp glare and directions, Gaara walked up the stairs and turned down the hall. He tried to feel down the hall, it was pitch black here. He turned in to a door.

Thump! Gaara tripped and landed on something soft. A pair of hands felt up his back and to his face. Slightly, brushing his eyeliner. "Gaara?"

"Hey, Sasuke?" Gaara mumbled, He tried to get up but fell back on the soft body. It was firm and soft to touch. "I don't think were getting up soon. Sor-"

Sasuke leaned up and kissed Gaara. Sasuke pushed his tongue in and coaxed Gaara's tongue to play. Gaara made a soft noise in surprise.

'What the hell am I doing!' Gaara thought after he felt Sasuke's tongue and shivered.

Sasuke pulled away. Gaara sighed and rested his head in what felt like the cleft of Sasuke's neck. "You almost seem like a girl"

Gaara lifted his head up, stunned as he tried to form a sentence.

Hands came up and felt over his chest. "Almost, but you're a guy huh?"

"Yes!" Gaara snapped wondering if the fall had killed the last of the Uchiha's brain cells. "I am a guy!"

"Still." Sasuke kissed the red head on the neck, his voice almost too quiet.

_Blink._ The lights flashed on and the two boys finally pulled apart. Down stairs they hear Gaara's brother.

"And god gave us light...All hail the great Ako master of technology...oh sorry crossed wires."

"Someone needs to shut him up." Gaara groaned. But Sasuke was gone and a slam of a door signaled that what ever was going on had just ended. He sighed and walked down stairs.

"Man, Gaara. You look like you have a dirty little secret." Ako smirked, Gaara quickly pulled on a emotionless mask.

Rock Lee was looking around, the living room was actually _smaller _then Ako's; he liked comparing houses, Ako's always seemed better, he didn't need surround sound systems or 50 inch flat screens to feel at home, sharing a house with 6 others was fine. Ako's was home, and Rock Lee liked it that way and hoped it never changed.

Ako waved her hand in his face. "Hello? Earth to Rock? Lee, we're ready to leave."

"Yosh ma'am." Lee said, he lifted up the tool box.

"Let's see..." Ako said turning to Itachi. "Your generator was hooked up badly, not much needed fixed, so...hundred fifty dollars will do it."

"Fine." Itachi said pulling out his billfold. He shoved her a couple bills and nearly threw them out.

"Well chaps, let's go back home and hang with the others." Ako said, all five ran to the van. Totally soaked from the rain.

Neji was a quiet (moody) person, he liked being a quiet (moody) person. So why in the hell was he conversing with every one?

It had started with Zabuza and Haku, then Gaara's ridiculous Brother, next was Ako and Hinata (from the look on Hinata's face, he wasn't going to live this down at home), then there was Rock Lee and Naruto. It started:

"Hey, Naruto." Rock Lee said, Naruto looked up from his fifth cup of hot coco. "Do you really think I have a chance with Sakura?"

Naruto rolled his eyes implying that this subject had already been breached before. Neji decided to try it. "Why? Is she still going after Sasuke?"

"Yea." Rock Lee said feeling down. This also caught the quiet Gaara's attention.

"Don't worry, she'll come to you eventually." Ako said as she smiled. "How could she not see how much better you are for her?"

"Yea." Neji said. "If you keep trying, you'll be successful sometime."

"You think so?" Rock asked fidgeting with his fingers. Naruto was trying for years to get the pink haired girl to like him. He was also beginning to think he should just give up hope.

"Of course." Neji said, He noticed Naruto roll his eyes, a sort of sad expression on his face. "All though it might be nearly impossible for Naruto to find somebody to stand him, or for him to look up to since he already looks up to everyone."

That left even Naruto laughing.

...T...B...C...

Gabe:REVIEW!

Gaara: Hey, you have both eyes again.

Naruto: That's because she's hopeful some one will review.

Neji: And If they don't?

Naruto: *Smiles evily* Gabe no one's going to reply because...THIS STORY SUCKS. You SUCK also.

Gabe: *Bottom lip quivers Literaly falls apart depressed*

Haku: sigh Plz review she needs all of the reviews she can get.


	2. Here comes Ochimaru

Disclaimer: Gabriel: Nope, not going to say it.

Evil lawyers: Say it or we'll sue.

Gabriel: I don't have anything for you to take.

Evil lawyers pull off an arm and a leg.

Gabriel: (sweat drop) I hate politics. I don't own or will never own Naratu. Now give those back! (grabs leg and puts it on. Takes arm and smacks lawyers with it.)

Gabriel: Hey, chapter two! Thanks for the review!

Sasuke: your a poet and ya didn't know it.

Naruto: Hey gabe, i have something for you.

Gabe: (Takes letter) Roses are red, violets are blue..(blush)...NARATUO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Gabe runs after Naruto.

Sasuke: (sigh) Read and review.

sorry it's taken so long. Thanks to the reviewers

**Note: I updated the chapter but it didn't need much, I was glad, was kinda nervous going through wondering if I was a fail on this one too.**

Chapter two: Here comes Orochimaru!

_'Bang Bang Bang! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!' _Ako groaned as she rolled off the bed and took the long, tedious journey to the door. _'Bang! Bang! Bang! Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong!'_

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" Ako called as she pulled off the bolt lock. She looked up and groaned. "Oh god, they let you out of your cage?"

"Oh, that was hurtful Ako, very hurtful." A tall pale man groaned putting long fingers over his heart. He had narrow green eyes and long black hair. "I figured you be surprised to see me."

"I am, Orochi." Ako sighed. "That's the problem. Did you have to make so much noise though?"

Laughing, Orochimaru hugged his long time friend. They walked to the table and Ako put on some coffee.

"So what brings you back to Japan?" Ako asked stretching for the um-teenth time. She got out to cups and poured in the hot caffeinated liquid.

"Job opportunity." The snake-like man said getting up and opening the fridge. He pulled out milk and chocolate syrup. Pouring both in his cup he stirred. Ako made a face as she watched him drink the strange mixture. She only added sugar to hers. "I'm a biologist, fresh from school."

"Ah. Going to try to clone yourself?" Ako thought shivering. "That could bring the end of the world, you know."

"No, as interesting as that would be, I decided to pick up a teaching job."

Ako gagged on her coffee. As she coughed, Orochimaru laughed. "I feel sorry for the school your teaching at."

"Aw, I thought you'd be happy to know I'm working at _your_ school."

"Oh hell!" Ako gasped. She was wide eyed in mock fear. "I feel sorry for you."

"Why?" Orochimaru asked taking another sip.

"You have to deal with Naruto."

"Don't worry, he'll catch on." Orochimaru grinned evilly. "So who all lives here with you?"

"Hmm, six others." Ako answered. The door opened and Naruto walked in. "Speak of the devil."

Naruto grumbled something as he looked for the milk. He scratched his head. "Ako (yawn) where's the milk?"

"Over here." Orochimaru answered for her. "You must be Naruto?"

Naruto froze, he was still in his boxers, he hadn't thought there would be guests. Being stupid, he got angry instead of embarrassed. But hey, that's what Naruto was notorious for.

"When you get things out! Your suppose to put them up!" Naruto growled pointing an accusing finger at the other man.

Orochimaru stood up and picked up the milk jug and hung it on the pointed finger. "There you go, I'm done with it."

Naruto stood rock still with a blush creeping up his cheeks. Ako took the moment to introduce each other. "Naruto, this is Orochimaru, a friend of mine. Orochi, this is Naruto. Naruto, he's going to be your bio teacher."

At that moment Naruto put the milk in the fridge and ran all the way back to his room.

'Smooth Naruto!' He growled cursing himself. It was bad enough the dude had showed him up, then finding out he was a teacher! But he was freaky, strange, animal-like freaky. He pulled on a orange tank top and black jeans. 'Must've had surgery to get that freaky.'

He was in his room, but he decided to get up again and walk to the kitchen. He stopped at the door to here Ako and the freak talking.

"I hope he's not like that in class." The freak said.

"No, he's sometimes late or he'll fall a sleep."

"Not in my class." Orochimaru said curtly. Which made Naruto snort.

"That's what they all said." Ako sighed. Naruto walked in at that moment. "Hey, Naruto. You know what's going on today? I know Haku's at his boyfriends."

"I don't know. Shika's just going to sit around and watch tv. Choji's going to the Food fest at the mall. Rock Lee'll probably want to go to the gym. Shino is a mystery, and me...um...I'd like to go to Neji's...please?" Naruto shifted on his feet, he looked up and Ako smiled.

"Sure. I'll take Rock Lee to the gym." Ako said standing up. "Come on Orochimaru, I don't trust you with the innocent bystanders. Get your coat on, I'll get dressed, wake up Rock and we'll head off. I'll show you your room."

"I think I'll hang out at the gym also." Orochimaru picked up the luggage and fallowed the white haired woman. Naruto fallowed both and shivered as he saw how close Orochimaru was to his room. He'd have to start to locking his door at night.

Itachi woke up Sasuke for basketball and decided he would go to the gym. He got dressed in to black sweat pants and a red tight tank top. He got his gym bag and walked out to the car where Sasuke was waiting.

"Going to the gym?" Sasuke asked looking him over. Sasuke was wearing blue shorts and blue tank top. Itachi nodded. "I'll get a ride from someone at practice."

"Fine with me." Itachi grumbled. 'Ms. Sunshine' flipped through the channels on the radio. Landing on My Chemical Romance, a song he didn't know. The trip was quiet.

Orochimaru walked to the locker and changed into a green athletic shirt with the sleeves cut off and black athletic shorts. He grabbed a water bottle and walked to the weight room.

A bulky man was on the bench lifting a good amount. Orochimaru decided to try there. The man called out and Orochimaru set the weights. He added some pounds and sat where the man had.

"Your going to bench that!" The man asked. Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Your going to hurt your self."

"Why else would I've put it there?" Orochimaru asked pulling it off the set and started. He did twenty then the bulky helped put it up. The man was flabbergasted, not expecting the smaller man to be that strong. He got annoyed at all the annoyed and surprised looks and decided no weights today.

"Don't hurt your self." Orochimaru called from the door way, the man was going to try to lift the bar. As he closed the door he heard the man grunt loudly.

He walked down the hall to the aerobic section. He saw a younger man playing basketball. The boy was handsome, thoughts flicked through his mind. 'Shame on you Orochi, he maybe one of your future students.'

He tapped on the glass and the younger one opened door. "You need a second player?"

"Sure." The guy sighed. He extended his hand. "Itachi."

"Orochimaru." He shook the hand and smirked. "I'm pretty good, just so you know."

T B C

Gabe: Sorry! I didn't write a lot. Swear I'll rigth more if you review! Lots of goodies next time. Here's my check list:

Basketball game

New teacher

First kiss

Second base

School fair

and lots more!

You love me! Review!


	3. The it goes like this

Disclaimer: Gabe: I love you all! Thanks for the reviews. And the wounderful critisizem of a wounderful Amori (makes a gaging noise and head falls off.) Well, now that that's off my shoulders, I don't own Naruto but I do own Ako and her house. I've been told this isn't a origanal idea. It is, you just haven't read enough.

Warning: Yaoi...don't like...don't read. That means you Amori you over stuffed wolf! no, I love ya too much to be mean!

Notes:

Sorry it's taken 4 months, thank you for the cookie though. I love it when you review. Plzzz don't hate me!

Chapter 3: The game goes like this.

Orochimaru loved basketball. That was proubly why he strived to win every game (he had won every championship his teamed entered.), he also didn't like to lose. Ako thought this was a big draw back to Oro's already flawed personality. Well Ako wasn't always the the most functional cell in a organisim, in Oro's opinion.

Orochimaru watched his opponet, from the way he handled the ball he was also pretty good. Orochimaru smircked. 'I wonder how good he'd be in bed. Would he be dominate?'

Itachi came forward. "Twenty-one?"

"Sure." Itachi passed him the ball and Orochimaru took off to the left a few steps and ran the other way, Itachi fallowed him wonderfully. Itachi began to advance and Oro took of to the right.

_'SWISH' _'He could be dominate.' Oro thought. He went to the free throw line. He took a shot and made it in. Itachi passed him back the ball and turned back to his spot alittle off to the side. Oro tipped his head alittle. 'He's got a nice ass too.'

He made that shot too. Itachi got infront of him and put up his arms. (A/n: This is legal as long a you don't touch the ball or shooter) Orochimaru laughed slightly. 'Alittle pushy and very daring.'

Orochimaru took the shot and it bounced off the rim. Itachi jumped at it an made it in. Oro: 4 Itachi: 2

"So what do you do besides play ball?" Itachi asked walking to the line.

"I'm becoming a bio and A&P teacher for Otaki high." Ochimaru said getting right up into Itachi. Itachi bounced the ball and took the shot. Making a clean swish.

"Cool, I go to that school."

'Damit, a student.' Orochimaru thought of every cuss word he knew, english and japaness (a/n: Spelled that wrong don't have spell check). Which was alot, Itachi made another shot.

"That's intresting." Oro said. "Want to make a deal? If I win, your class gets extra homework?"

"How's about loser buys lunch?" Itachi asked making the last shot. He moved back to the three point and Oro was on him. They both moved left, then right, Itachi moved right and Oro stole the ball left. He took a shot and it bounced on the back board into the net. Oro: 6 Itachi: 5

MWMWMWMWMWM

"Um...N-neji," Hitina called into the boy's room. Neji looked up from the music he was listening to. "Naruto is d-down stairs."

"Thanks." Hitina smiled and bowed out of the room. Neji jumped up and walked out to the waiting room. Naruto was wearing a huge fish eyed look that nearly made Neji fall on his butt lauging.

"Your house is HUGE!" Naruto gasped. He was wearing a pair of black pants and an orange shirt.

"Thank you." Neji smirked. "Want to go to the movie room?"

"You have a movie room?" Naruto gasped.

"Yea, I'll show you." Neji smiled leading he other to the back of the mansion. Naruto fallowed in a trance.

The room was set up just like a movie theater, suround sound, black lights, a huge screen t.v. that nearly touched the ceiling. There was a pop corn and pop stand. Naruto pinched himself, then helped himself to some root beer (A/n: I don't like root beer but I could see Naruto as a root beer drinker, don't u too?)

"This is so amazing!" Naruto said. "What movies do you have?"

"Lots." Neji mently smirked at the thought of the thousands of movies his family had. "What would you like to watch?"

"You pick something." Naruto said afraid of picking a stupid movie.

MWMWMWMWMWMWM

Rock Lee found Orochimaru playing ball with Itachi, one of the star players on the basket ball team. (A/n: Sasuke is on an off season team) He walked down to the vending machine and bought a water. He looked up to see a fumilur being. "Sakura?"

The said pink haired girl looked up from the tennis match she was watching of Ino and another opponent. "Oh, hello Lee."

"Playing winner?" Lee asked trying to keep the conversation going. Sakura nodded. "Want to play a warm up match?"

"Sure." But she still looked unsure. "We'll play untill the other match is finished. (A/n: Trying to keep this quick. Mom is harping)

The match came out as a tie and Sakura was chating easily with Rock Lee. But Ino came up and knocked on the glass then gave a peace sign.

"Looks likes she won." Sakura said, she turned and walked towards the door.

"H-hey," Rock Lee called. "Fall Out Boys are playing Saturday, want to come with me, I have some tickets."

"Sure!" Sakura smiled. "Pick me up a seven."

Orochimaru looked up to see Rock Lee walking on clouds. "What's going on?"

"I just asked Sakura to a Fall out boy concert." Lee sighed.

"That's cool." Orochi agreed. "So you have tickets?"

Rock Lee instantly crashed to the ground. "No."

MWMWMWMWM

"You will never win!" The actor shouted but Naruto couldn't pay attention. Neji was sitting on a couch right next to him and Naruto was filled with chills.

"Whats intresting was the actor was an actual stunt double." Neji said, Naruto nodded franticly and tryed to focus on the movie but he knew that Neji's hand was inches from his.Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the other's soft hand brush over his and lace their fingers.

Neji could feel Naruto shiver. "Cold Naruto?"

Before he could answer, Neji pulled him in to an embrace. Naruto nearly fainted as soft warm lips covered his. He felt hands rub his back coxingly. The kiss was so warm and electicfing the Naruto let the sweet shiver slide down his spine and held Neji's face.

Neji put on more pressure and slipped in his tounge exploring the other, He coaxed the other to play and explore. He was drounding in the feeling of the smaller boy, he need to pull away before he hurt the other.

Naruto panted as Neji released him. "That...was amazing."

"You've never been kissed like that?" Neji asked.

"No, that was the first." Neji's heart skipped two beats. He kissed Naruto softly.

"It won't be the last."

:T:B:C:

Gabe: I hate my mom. She's kicking me off the comp. Please review! I didn't Tell you who won the basketball game to keep you hanging and sorry for the cut off. Very bad cliffie. BUT PLEASE LOVE ME! Cries left out Body parts fall apart

Naruto: Review and she'll pull her self together.


End file.
